brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers
|Ages = 9 - 14 |Released = August 2011 (US),June 2011 (Europe) |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode I: The Phantom Menace |Instructions=4648325 }} 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers is a Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace set released in June 2011. The set includes 808 pieces to construct another version of the podrace scene, the others being 7171 Mos Espa Podrace, 7131 Anakin's Podracer, 7159 Podracer Bucket, and a micro scale model; 4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer. Unlike previous podracer sets, the stands include new transparent TECHNIC beams that are mounted to the cockpits and the engines.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444097367/in/set-72157625920576311/ Description Sebulba's Podracer: Sebulba's podracer features highly intricate details to better imitate the podracer from the film, such as the cockpit which features curves at the back, square-like detail on the sides mounting side engines, a long seat to hold a minifigure better, and fences at the tip-end.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444701194/in/set-72157625920576311/ At the under if the cockpit are transparent beams mounted together using axles, leading all the way toward the engines.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444104835/in/set-72157625920576311/ The engines feature very precise detail with cylindric spiked wheels used for the back end, handles for the long wires connected back to the cockpit, side axle connectors attaching together with a new, long and transparent shaft giving the appearance of the electric current, and at last the large walls at the front featuring many slopes. Anakin's Podracer: Anakin's podracer includes similar design techniques to Sebulba's podracer such as the electric current, and the transparent beams. Anakin's podracer's cockpit includes slopes, curves, and SNOT techniques.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444686028/in/set-72157625920576311/ The engine will include similar details that of the original podracer as seen in 7171 Mos Espa Podrace with the same SNOT technique.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444695592/in/set-72157625920576311/ Underneath the cockpit is a transparent beam mounted leading to the front engines. Cylindric features, slopes, flaps, and curves are seen throughout the front, and an "arm" holding in the long wire leading back to the cockpit. Both Sebulba's and Anakin's podracers' technic beams can attach to a small sand pit for displaying. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Notes * This set marks the first appearance of Watto in a decade. * This the first set that Sebulba appears in for 12 years, the entire run of the Star Wars theme. * Wald is exclusive to this set. * This set comes with Obi-Wan Kenobi; however, Obi-Wan is not in this scene of the movie, as he is guarding Queen Amidala (actually her lookalike) on the Naboo Royal Cruiser. * All of the minifigures in this set are either redesigned or completely new. Gallery 7962-5.jpg|Promotional artwork. 7962-01.jpg|The set with minifigures. 7962-02.jpg|The box art. 7962-03.png|Anakin's podracer. 7962-04.png|Sebulba's podracer. 7962-05.png|Sebulba's podracer from the side. 7962-06.jpg|Sebulba's podracer from the rear. 7962-07.jpg|Anakin's podracer from the side. 7962-1.jpg|The set in its entirety. Sources * Kiddiwinks LEGO Shop * BrickTuts.com Article * Flickr * LEGO Fans Blog See also * 4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer (Star Wars Mini) * 7131 Anakin's Podracer * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine * Podracers (Disambiguation) Instructions External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2011 sets